


Don't Break the Spell

by prettyonthethrone



Category: American Horror Story
Genre: Crack Fic, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, cordelia is high
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 07:27:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16990644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyonthethrone/pseuds/prettyonthethrone
Summary: Cordelia has to get her wisdom teeth out. Complete and total crack. Title is from You Make Loving Fun by Fleetwood Mac.





	Don't Break the Spell

**Author's Note:**

> i had to get surgery a couple of days ago and wrote 90% of whatever this is while high on novocaine. i take no responsibility.

“Miss Day?”

 

Misty looks up from her book and sees the doctor standing in the doorway of the waiting room.

 

“We’re finished. Miss Goode is awake; she did wonderfully.”

 

Misty nods and, quickly stuffing her book into her bag, rises to follow Dr. Loft back to Cordelia’s surgery room.

 

“She’s going to be loopy for a few hours — probably until this evening,” Dr. Loft tells her as they walk. “She got a pretty good dosage of anesthesia.” She smiles at Misty. “She’s been asking for you since she woke up.”

 

Misty laughs nervously and sees that they’ve arrived. When she enters the room, Cordelia is lying in the patient chair and talking to the PA, a young woman who looks highly amused. Misty has only caught the phrase “crazy curls” when Cordelia notices that two more people are in the room.

 

“Misty!” Cordelia cries. She looks immediately at the PA. “That’s her, Amy; that’s my Misty.”

 

Cordelia’s voice is slightly muffled by the cotton balls stuck in the back of her mouth, but Misty can understand her and she smiles shyly at the PA before moving to be by Cordelia’s side.

 

“Hi, baby,” she says softly, taking one of Cordelia’s hands. “How are you feelin’?”

 

“So much better, now that you’re here.” Cordelia looks from Misty back to Amy. “Isn’t she beautiful? Isn’t she the prettiest person you’ve ever seen?”

 

“ _Delia_ ,” Misty chides, but Amy waves her off.

 

“I’m used to it,” the PA laughs. “She’s been talking about you for twenty minutes now. It’s sweet.”

 

Misty blushes and looks between Amy and the Dr. Loft. “So, she’ll be fine?”

 

“She’s perfectly fine,” Dr. Loft says. “High from the drugs, but fine.” She smiles. “I’m going to get you the care instructions and kit, and then you take her home.”

 

“Thank you,” Misty says before both women leave the room.

 

It’s hard to say who was more shocked when Cordelia learned she’d have to have her wisdom teeth removed — Dr. Loft, her beloved dentist of many years, or Cordelia herself. Dr. Loft, along with the rest of the public, knew of Cordelia’s status as not only a witch, but The Supreme. So, while Cordelia had insisted on continuing her annual dentist appointments even after becoming The Supreme, both women were surprised to learn that wisdom teeth would not cure themselves on their own.

 

Whether or not Cordelia and Misty were in a relationship, Cordelia knows that Misty would have been the person she wanted to be by her side for the procedure. As it had turned out, the women had ended months of mutual pining and confessed their love for each other just one month before Cordelia was scheduled for surgery. And, while Misty was certainly nervous about Cordelia undergoing any kind of surgery, she was over the moon to get to _officially_ be the person to support and care for her.

 

“I’m so happy you’re here,” Cordelia says. “You were gone for so long.”

 

Misty isn’t sure which period of time Cordelia is referring to, but she kisses her forehead and squeezes her hand regardless. “I’m so happy to be here, too.”

 

“You’re so pretty,” Cordelia says again. “Do I look ugly? Is my face all puffy?”

 

“You look absolutely beautiful, darlin’.”

 

Nothing could be further from the truth. Cordelia’s cheeks are completely swollen, and Misty has to actually hold in a grin with how insane and chipmunk-like her girlfriend’s face looks, but Cordelia seems to believe her anyway.

 

“Can we go home? I want to go home.” Cordelia gasps suddenly, her brows furrowing in panicked confusion. “What about the girls? Who is watching the girls?”

 

Misty laughs quietly. “They’re all okay. They’re at the Academy.”

 

“Who’s watching them?”

 

“They’re grown-ups, baby. They don’t need to be watched. But Queenie is actin’ as Headmistress while you get better, remember? She’s gonna take real good care of everyone.”

 

“I love them so much,” Cordelia says. “I love my girls.”

 

“I know y’do,” Misty smiles. “You’re such a great Supreme. The best.”

 

Dr. Loft returns and, after quickly checking Cordelia’s vitals and removing the cotton gauze from her mouth, the doctor smiles at the two women.

 

“Cordelia, you’re all set to go home.” She looks to Misty and hands her a small bag. “To be honest, I’m not sure about how much of this she’ll need. These may heal on her own without her having to do anything; I don’t know what all her body is capable of. Anyhow, I’ve written down everything, but it’s pretty simple.”

 

“Misty’s going to take great care of me,” Cordelia says dreamily before Misty can speak.

 

Misty squeezes Cordelia's hand, otherwise ignoring her, and accepts the bag from Dr. Loft. “Thank you, Doctor. We’ll see you for her check-up next week.”

 

Cordelia passes out as soon as they’re in the car, and is dead to the world for the entire ride home. It’s not until Misty has parked at Robichaux that she notices that the swelling in Cordelia’s face has gone down immensely. With any luck, Misty thinks, she wouldn’t have any pain when she wakes up — but that certainly won’t stop her from being high for the next few hours.

 

Queenie comes out to help Misty get Cordelia inside, and Cordelia hardly wakes upon being jostled. She gets one arm around Misty’s neck and the other around Queenie’s while they walk up and into the home.

 

“Damn, girl,” Queenie laughs under her breath, and Misty gives her a look. “What? She looks like Madison after she ripped that bong and passed out a few weeks ago.”

 

“I only understood ‘bout half of what you just said,” Misty says, “but, yeah, she’s high as a kite.”

 

”Why isn’t her face all fat?"

 

“It healed itself,” Misty shrugs.

 

Once they get to the staircase, Misty almost effortlessly swings Cordelia into her arms and climbs the stairs up to The Supreme’s bedroom. She thanks Queenie, who returns to the office she shares with the other staff after making Misty promise to get some good footage of Cordelia in her current state.

 

“There you go,” Misty says, voice soothing as she gets Cordelia tucked under the covers. She’s propped up against no less than four pillows, and Misty makes sure she’s perfectly comfortable.

 

“Mist?”

 

“Yeah, baby?”

 

“You’re so pretty. I love you so much.”

 

“I love you too. So much. Why don’t you try to sleep some, huh?”

 

“I missed you so much when you were gone,” Cordelia says instead. “I just kept trying to find you over and over again. I said so many spells and I kept trying to find you.”

 

Misty places a soft hand on Cordelia’s face, and Cordelia immediately leans into her palm. “I missed you so much,” Cordelia says again. “I missed you so much and I loved you so much. Except I didn’t tell you and I should have told you.”

 

“I know, baby,” Misty interrupts Cordelia’s rambling. “I know.”

 

“Myrtle kept telling me to tell you. Myrtle's always right. And she was right, because I should have told you, because you loved me, too. Only I didn’t know that you loved me, too. So I didn’t tell you, and then I lost you, and I missed you so much. I tried to find you so many times.”

 

“I know,” Misty smiles. “It’s okay, baby. We’re here now. Just rest.”

 

“Do you think the girls are okay? I should check on them.” Cordelia makes an attempt at sitting up, so Misty gently eases her back onto her pillows.

 

“The girls are just fine, Delia. They’re in their classes. You wouldn’t want to disturb ‘em, right?”

 

“I’m so proud of them. Do you think they like me? Do you think they think I’m a good Supreme? I try so hard.”

 

“You are the best Supreme this Coven has ever had,” Misty says, still speaking as patiently as she had when Cordelia first woke up from surgery. “The girls love you. You’ll be back to ‘em as soon as you’re all better — and, for that, you need to rest.”

 

Cordelia’s eyes only flutter closed for a moment before opening again to focus on Misty. “You’re so pretty. I wish I could kiss you.”

 

Misty laughs. “You can kiss me, ‘member?” She leans in to do just that, which sends Cordelia into a fit of hysterical giggles.

 

“What’s so funny?” Misty asks, grinning herself.

 

It takes a few moments for Cordelia to be able to speak through her laughs. “I just can’t believe I get to _kiss_ you.”

 

Misty rolls her eyes and kisses her again, earning a delighted shriek from Cordelia.

 

“What‘re you, suddenly twelve?” Misty laughs.

 

“I always wanted to kiss you. Even when I couldn’t see you, I wanted to kiss you.” Cordelia’s face shifts dramatically. “I should have told you that I wanted to kiss you. Myrtle said I should have, and I was too scared. And then you were gone, and I missed you so much.”

 

“I know, darlin’. Don’t worry. Now we get to kiss for the rest of forever.”

 

Cordelia hums, content with this answer. “Forever,” she repeats.

 

“Yup,” Misty says. “You and me, baby.”

 

“We can do more than kiss,” Cordelia says, then, and Misty raises her eyebrows.

 

“We can,” is all Misty says. “Just not right now.”

 

Cordelia instantly pouts. “How come?”

 

“Maybe tomorrow,” Misty says, knowing Cordelia will forget it. “When you’re feelin’ better.”

 

“I feel better now,” Cordelia says, an impish smile forming on her face.

 

Misty snorts. “I’m sure you do.”

 

“I love you," Cordelia says, seemingly on a new thought already. "You’re so pretty.”

 

“Thank you,” Misty laughs. “I think you’re pretty, too.” She pats Cordelia’s blanket-covered legs. “I’m gonna go to the bathroom, but I’ll be right back, okay?”

 

Cordelia nods, so Misty gets up and moves quickly to the en-suite bathroom. She’s not even halfway there when Cordelia calls out from the bed.

 

“Wait — don’t leave. Why are you leaving? Don’t go.”

 

Misty turns around to see Cordelia looking absolutely bewildered, so she purses her lips to avoid showing any signs of amusement and walks back to the bed.

 

“I’m just going to the bathroom. I’m right here.”

 

“Oh. How long?”

 

Misty pauses. “What?”

 

“I don’t want to be without you again.”

 

“Baby, you won’t be. Here, look,” Misty says, grabbing Cordelia’s iPhone from the nightstand. She clicks on the first person on Cordelia’s Favorites list and then grabs her own ringing phone out of her bag. She hands Cordelia her phone. “Hold this.”

 

“Who’s on the phone?”

 

“Me, see?” Misty holds up her own iPhone.

 

“Why are we talking on the phone? You’re right here.”

 

Misty rolls her eyes. “So now you decide to make sense?” She snorts. “Just hang onto it, baby. We can talk while I’m right over there in the bathroom.”

 

“Okay.”

 

“Alright, then.” Misty speaks on the phone for the entire time she’s out of Cordelia’s line of vision, only ending the call when she’s back on the bed.

 

Misty’s phone rings almost immediately again, so she picks up Zoe’s call.

 

“What’s up? ... Yep, she’s doin’ okay. ... I’ll ask her.” She looks at Cordelia. “Zoe wants to know if you’re hungry. Anything sound good? Mashed potatoes, a smoothie...” Misty offers.

 

“A milkshake.”

 

Misty laughs into the phone. “She wants a milkshake. _Oreo?_ ” She whispers to Cordelia, who nods eagerly. “Oreo, please. … Okay, see you in a bit.” Misty hangs up. “She’s gonna bring it to you.”

 

Less than half an hour later, after a few knocks on the door and a call from Misty to come in, Zoe and Madison enter the room.

 

“Hi, Cord—whoa, you look really good.” Zoe looks confusedly between Cordelia and Misty as she walks towards the bed. “I thought she got her wisdom teeth out?”

 

“She did,” Misty smiles. “Her face healed itself. Won’t know about her mouth ‘til the drugs wear off.”

 

“Here, Cordy,” Madison says. “Just like you asked.” She hands the cup to Cordelia, who looks puzzled if also delighted.

 

“Did we get the wrong thing?” Zoe asks Misty.

 

“Nah, she just doesn’t remember.” Misty looks at her girlfriend. “They brought you this, baby. Careful with the straw, now.” She helps her angle the drink right and then laughs when Cordelia’s face turns to pure bliss at the taste of the milkshake.

 

“It’s so good,” she murmurs, and looks at Zoe and Madison. “Thank you. You didn’t have to get me anything.”

 

“We’re just glad you’re feeling okay,” Zoe says sweetly. 

 

“I’m great,” Cordelia says. “I have Misty.”

 

“Here we go,” Misty says under her breath, but her girlfriend remains oblivious. “Delia—”

 

“Isn’t Misty the prettiest person in the whole world?” Cordelia sets her milkshake down on the bed, and Misty catches it before it falls over and spills everywhere.

 

“Misty is really pretty,” Zoe agrees, and Misty rolls her eyes.

 

“Don’t encourage her, Zo.”

 

“I am so lucky that I love her, and she loves me, and we get to kiss all the time — _forever_ , right, M—”

 

“Yep, mhmm,” Misty cuts her off.

  
Zoe is trying to stop herself from laughing and Madison looks absolutely thrilled with her Supreme’s loss of seemingly all inhibitions. Though she’d made several good attempts in the past, she’d never been able to get Cordelia drunk enough to see that side of her.

 

“Yeah,” Cordelia smiles. “We even get to do _more_ than kiss.”

 

“Cordelia,” Misty warns.

 

“Oh, yeah?” Madison coaxes. “I bet you do.”

 

“Madison,” Zoe and Misty both say, but Cordelia’s naïve smile is unfaltering.

 

“But not today,” Cordelia continues her sentence as if nothing else had been said. “Misty said not until I’m better. And then she can do _everything_ to m—"

 

“Delia, drink your shake.” Misty all but shoves the straw of the milkshake, albeit carefully, into Cordelia’s mouth to shut her up.

 

Misty's face is hot with embarrassment, more for Cordelia than herself, and Madison’s grin has never looked haughtier. Zoe elbows Madison, but Misty can tell that Zoe herself is trying not to look too entertained. 

 

“Mist, you’re so red,” Cordelia says after swallowing a sip of her milkshake. She reaches for Misty’s hand and Misty gives it to her, watching as Cordelia begins playing with her rings. “Madison’s just smiling because she thinks we don’t know.”

 

“Don’t know?” Madison dares her. She folds her arms over her chest.

 

“Mhmm. You think I don’t know that you always let your classes out five minutes early so that you can go to the room where Zoe does her office hours. But I know.”

 

Briefly, Zoe thinks of the law of energy — one of the first things they’d been taught under Cordelia upon coming to Robichaux. Energy, she recalls, can neither be created nor destroyed, only transferred from one form to another. It reminds her of exactly what happens to the red flush of Misty’s face — now having disappeared completely to make home on Madison’s face instead.

 

“I gotta say,” Misty scoffs at Madison’s uncharacteristic silence, “you walked right into that one.”

 

“I was going to tell you,” Zoe says to Cordelia, who smiles.

 

“Don’t worry, love. I know you were.”

 

Madison rolls her eyes. “Touché, Cordy."

 

“We’re happy for you,” Cordelia says. “Being in love is the best.”

 

“ _Delia._ ” Misty knows Cordelia’s intention would never be to make Zoe uncomfortable, and, unless Zoe’s relationship with Madison has been going on for much longer than they’d thought, it’s much too soon for love. Then again, Misty thinks fleetingly, she loved Cordelia the minute they met.

 

“And, believe me," Cordelia says, her head rolling back as she speaks, "the sex is _so_ much better than it is with men." Her eyes narrow. "Or, maybe you’ve already figured that out.”

 

“Alright, Cordelia Goode," Misty says, "I think you’re all done with havin’ guests.”

 

Madison and Zoe are both giggling, but Cordelia immediately frowns.

 

“Don’t go,” she tells Misty worriedly.

 

“Not me; I’m stayin’,” Misty promises. “But tell the girls goodbye. You can see them when you’re well.”

 

“I hope you feel better,” Zoe offers, reaching out a hand to squeeze Cordelia’s. Her cheeks are still a bit pink, but Cordelia doesn’t notice or react.

 

“Bye, Cordy. Glad your face doesn’t look fucked up,” Madison says.

 

“Thank you, girls,” Cordelia says.

 

Misty gets up to open the bedroom door for them, bidding them goodbye and closing it behind them.

 

“I’m tired,” Cordelia says as Misty is walking back towards her.

 

“Oh, runnin’ your mouth wore you out, huh?” Misty replies, but her joke goes over Cordelia’s head.

 

“Lay with me?”

 

Misty smiles and sets the almost-empty milkshake on the nightstand. She takes off her shoes and crawls under the covers so that Cordelia can snuggle into her arms.

 

“Love you,” Misty says, and kisses the top of her head. “Even if you did just embarrass every human within a mile radius.”

 

Cordelia just hums in reply, already half asleep.

 

. . .

 

When Cordelia wakes the next morning, she feels like she’s been sleeping for a year. She turns her head, which she realizes is nestled between Misty’s arm and chest, and looks up to see Misty herself, awake and watching her.

 

“Hi,” Cordelia croaks.

 

“Mornin’.” Misty kisses her. “How d’you feel?”

 

Cordelia blinks. “I actually forgot I had surgery yesterday.” She moves her tongue around in her mouth. “Everything feels fine.”

 

“Dr. Loft said that might happen. A couple’a wisdom teeth are no match for your powers, I guess.”

 

“I don’t even really remember leaving her office. Or coming home, or going to bed. Did the anesthesia really affect me much?” Cordelia asks, receiving a snort in response.

 

“Yeah, you could say you were pretty out of it,” Misty says, eyebrows high on her forehead.

 

Cordelia ponders this for a minute. “I didn’t say or do anything _embarrassing_ , did I?” When Misty doesn’t immediately answer, Cordelia presses. “Tell me.”

 

Misty traces a finger up her girlfriend’s arm. “You may or may not have insinuated to Zoe — and Madison — that I’m, well, more _dominant_ …in the bedroom.”

 

“Oh my god.” Cordelia places her palms over her face.

 

“They were entertained, to say the least. But that was the worst of it, which ain’t too bad, if you ask me.”

 

“It sounds terrible to me,” Cordelia says. “Anything else? Do I even want to know?”

 

“Oh, hell yeah,” Misty says in a tone that scares her. “You called the two of them out for secretly datin' each other."

 

“I — _what_?” Cordelia props herself up on her elbow so she can look at her girlfriend, keeping her other arm on Misty’s chest.

 

Misty laughs and it shakes both of them. “Madison was actin’ all smart, smilin’ like the cat that ate the canary, ‘cause she finally got to see you _let loose_ , or whatever. And you flat out said to her that you know she’s sweet on Zoe. I couldn’t believe it; I’d never been prouder of you.”

 

Cordelia’s mouth hangs open. “I said that?” She finally asks. “Is Zoe okay? I’m sure that was mortifying for her.”

 

“She’s fine, baby.” Misty twirls a strand of Cordelia’s hair around her finger. “She just made me promise not to say anything to anyone. I reckon they’re still figurin’ things out. I just told her to trust me and not waste any more time.”

 

Cordelia smiles, finally, and leans in to kiss Misty. “I love you,” she says. “Thank you for taking care of me.”

 

“Always."

 

Cordelia pushes one of Misty's curls behind her ear. "You are so beautiful, you know," she says, completely seriously, but Misty barks out a laugh.

 

"So I've been told."


End file.
